What Do You See?
by gothic-cross
Summary: When a fantasy creature from our world gets pulled into Middle Earth she instantly sides with Saruman. Unknowing of his evil deeds she follows along and starts to fight the good guys. Will she ever find out her mistake before its too late?
1. Chapter 1, Drowning

"Dum de dum." A grey eye peered around a corner as she watched a police officer's car zoom down the street. "Hmm, so trapping people in a mall is a good idea." She murmured to herself as she watched for any other sign of movement in the street. None, what-so-ever.

Sneaking around the corner a streetlamp showed the girl for who she was. Miatako, a well known thief around the city for always eluding the police. But the biggest mystery about Miatako was what she looked like. Since no one had ever seen her rob a place they didn't know what she looked like. But the only reason they knew that she existed because whenever she robbed a store, she wrote her name on the wall in black ink.

But the streetlamp showed her for whom she was, a cat-shifter. Her body was slim but underneath that appearance was tense muscles, awaiting the command to spring into action. Black hair streaked with white was chopped up around her shoulders, not in a neat manner as many would think. Her hair framed an oval face, tan with little scars that dotted the skin from past battles. Instead of having human ears, in their place were black cat ears with little plumes of white at the end. And to go with her ears she had a tail that was also black and sported a white plume at the end. Grey eyes with irises like a cat's glowed forth with an eerie light as she climbed up the light pole with ease. Grinning, she punched out the lamp, glass falling onto the concrete with a clink.

"Oh well, the town could get some new street lamps anyways." Sliding down the street lamp and onto the sidewalk that was now dark with only the moon's glow to give her guidance, she climbed up the Jewelry's store and onto the roof. On top was a glass window and peeking downwards into it she noticed a guard snoozing in front of a mini TV light.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk will they ever learn to actually give their guard coffee?" Smiling crookedly she used a metal lock pick and used it to open one of the many glass windows. Jumping downwards onto the floor below, her soft cat-like pads on the bottom of her feet made her fall silent. Taking a glance at the guard who made no signs of awareness she slipped over to the nearest counter and started her work.

Soon there wasn't a necklace left or diamond left for the store to own. Sighing at a job well done she took out a black marker and started to write on the wall. Miatako was scribbled on the wall, huffing at the sight of the guard she walked up to him and lifted his chin.

"Come on sugar, this is no time to take a nap. I want some action." The guard gurgled and blinked groggily around trying to see who that was but no one was there. Noticing the graffiti on the wall he clipped off his walky-talky and started to ask for the police. A cackle reached his ears from the rooftop windows and a shadow loomed there. But that was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Damn her…"He whispered to himself. Mia caught that but she didn't care, she didn't care about any insults anymore. Everything that was on her mind was connected to surviving in the cruel place that the world had become. Jumping onto the next building over carrying her sack of goodies she hummed quietly to herself until she reached the last rooftop on the block. Looking around waiting for someone to appear until a little noise behind her made her turn.

"Ello beautiful, what plunder do we have for me tonight?" A shady voice asked with the hint of tainted amusement. Mia frowned in spite of herself as she walked over to the figure. "Stop acting like you're a pirate Bishop. You could never stand the seas anyways." She growled as she threw the bag at his feet.

"Well aren't we touchy tonight? But I will not do anything about it since you have done a splendid job tonight." Reaching inside his pocket he pulled out a roll of bills and threw it at her. Catching it with one hand she counted it and grinned. "I will take my leave; the police will be scouring the area looking for me. Ta ta!" She said as she jumped down to the streets below. The man shook his head as he grasped the bag of goods. "A mystery." He whispered to himself as he walked down the stairs.

As she walked out of the shadows and back into the street lamps caress she was normal once more. Her cat-like appearance faded until only her eyes remained to keep her reminded of what she is. Dressed in casual attire she slipped out a diamond necklace and put it around her neck. It was too beautiful to give to that greasy dealer; she just had to keep it to herself.

Her apartment was by the ocean, she could already smell the salty air and the crisp tang of the unknown. The sound of crashing waves met her delicate ears as she opened up a battered door to a room that was like nothing on the outside. The inside was decorated in taste a small little bed was snug in a corner as a dresser stood next to it and beside that lay a desk with drawings and her flute with music sprawled all over it. In the other corner was a hallway that led to her kitchen and bathroom.

Grabbing a bottle of water out of the freezer she walked out of the back door and started to walk towards the ocean.

Sipping some of the water she began to think. And thinking for her was always depressing and sometimes made her furious. A dark beast sits in the back of her mind waiting for the right moment to dash all her hopes for a better life. Nobody would accept her if they knew who she truly was. She had to teach herself to hide her true self so that she could come up to people and not scare them to death. It made her angry that she couldn't be who she is. Society forced all misfits out but yet she wanted to rebel and say 'Hey why don't you guys come on down and life my life for a day!'

Shaking her head furiously she stopped that train of thought. All that would do would make her feel terrible and lost and those two feelings made her feel vulnerable and she could never be vulnerable. Sighing she ran her hand through her raven hued locks and took another sip but almost spat it out when she heard a cry.

"HELP! Please….help!" It got fainter and fainter. Mia looking around trying to find the source of the crying finally turned her eyes to the ocean. There off the shore was a little girl scrambling, trying to get her head above water.

'Crap' She told herself, looking at the water and then back at the little girl. She had a soft spot when it came to children. Mia herself gave flute lessons to children under the age of 12. But water was one of her weaknesses, she didn't hate it but she didn't care for it either. Growling and throwing away the water bottle harshly.

"I am going to kill who ever let that child walk around the beach at night." Grumbling to herself she ran towards the water and dived in. Coming up she started to swim towards the girl but it seemed that she got farther and farther away. Her limbs started to tire and the fear of water started to grip her heart but when she looked up she got a horrible sight. The child was struggling but it seemed that her weak little body had given up the struggle and she fell underneath the waves. Gasping she made herself dive under the water hoping to catch the girl before she was lost to the depths of the ocean.

Coming up for air again she made herself dive underneath the water. Finally a glimmer of hope she saw the child's hand slip into the darkness of the water and Mia swam faster towards it, the darkness enveloping her. Grasping the child's hand she tried to swim towards the surface of the water but the darkness would not let her go. Black blobs separated itself from the darkness and gripped her around the waist and started to reel her in like a fisherman does to a fish.

Struggling to get free but soon she had no air left for her lungs and the darkness overtook her and pulled her down. She became unconscious to everything around her to the grip on the child and to the change of the temperature in the water. All that she was aware of was that she was drowning. But was she really drowning?


	2. Chapter 2, Joining The Wrong Side

(Sorry about not explaining any of this in the first chapter. Mia has never heard of nor read Lord of the Rings. I hope you guys like it and I would love it if you would tell me what needs to be worked on and other stuff. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!)

Lifting her head as the shadows that had covered her mind lifted she sputtered and gasped as liquid poured out of her mouth to race down her chin and onto her already damp t-shirt. Something was lifting her out of the water and onto a cloth carrier and started to move her away. Guessing that it was probably the ambulance people she laid her head down again. Opening her eyes one by one trying to see who her rescuers were but her gaze was blurry from the ocean water and she all could see was faint shapes.

Looking around she noticed a tall older gentlemen who walked beside her, holding a cane of some sort. Confused as to why he was there and following them, but when his gaze fell upon her an icy chill raced down her back and she blacked out once more.

Saruman smiled when he saw that she was awake. He wanted her alive and not hurt in anyways so that she would obey and perform to his wants. He had searched through time and space trying to find a creature that would perform better than his orcs and one he could persuade to stay on his side. He had found a hint of magic inside her but he didn't know of her potential yet, he would have to…squeeze it out of her if necessary.

Frowning slightly as he watched the orc's struggle with the girl he just thought of a wrinkle in his plot. If she ever saw the orc's true form she would never agree to do his bidding. Even he found the orc's form hideous and gruesome but alas they did their jobs well. Thinking of a way to hide their ugliness he suddenly had a very good idea. That idea made a wicked smile play upon his sharp features and if any were to see him they would know that he was up to no good.

Grasping his staff he started to chant words in another language and the air turned black around him and the orc's. Suddenly with a pop the spell was done but the orcs looked no different to him but when the girl woke up she would see a mask of an elf instead of the orcs true form. Grinning at his brilliance he walked off even faster to the castle wanting to explore this knew idea even further.

Miatako woke up with a groggy head and heavy limbs. Blinking, trying to clear her eyesight, she looked around and was confused as to where she was. Her room looked to be a former dungeon with black stone walls and hooks that had chains dangling from the end. Gasping at the crudeness of it she noticed that the only way that light could come into her little cell was from a window high up in the wall. Sitting up she noticed that what she had been laying on was a large pile of straw that strangely had some reddish spots that looked like dried blood.

Standing up she put a hand on one of the walls to steady herself. What was going on? Shouldn't she be in a hospital right now? And where was the little girl that she was trying to save? What the hell was going? A myriad of questions flooded her mind as she crossed the room and touched all of the walls, just to make sure they weren't an illusion. Shivering slightly because she still had her wet cloths on and her hair was still wet, she sat back down on the straw, bringing her knees up to her chest in comfort.

Suddenly the brown door opened and in came a spectacular sight. A male stood in the doorway with beautiful long flowing brown hair and with blue eyes that seemed to penetrate her right to the heart. He was adorned in bits and pieces of armor but she didn't really care the only thing that she saw was that he had elfish ears. He was an elf!

Walking over to him her mouth seemed to pour a river of questions on him. "Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here? Where is the girl?" The elf looked surprised and his mouth opened and closed rapidly as he tried to remember what he was supposed to do. Saruman had made him remember a few lines to instruct the prisoner so that his trick would not be seen through. Finally remembering something he was to say, he quickly replied.

"All of your questions will be answered by Saruman. I am to take you to him now." His accent was one she had never heard of before but she followed him anyways looking around with the curiosity of a cat.

All of the stone was black and the castle seemed very dreary. I thought elves lived in airy, woodsy areas? Not locked up in a stone building. But shaking her head she followed the pretend elf all the way to a large stone door. A shiver ran up her spine at the foreboding door. Slowly it opened and the elf signaled her to go in, alone. Sticking her chin up she walked into the room with her shoulders squared waiting for anything.

An old man cloaked in white stood on a throne of stone with a black staff in his hand. His eyes spoke of nothing however if you looked hard enough into his eyes you could see a devilish greed but it soon passed and Mia thought nothing of it. Looking around the room she noticed that it was very plain with only a raised pillar in the middle with a round looking object hidden beneath a piece of cloth.

"Welcome to Isengard, I presume that you are feeling well since your little swim in the Isen?" His voice commanded attention and it boomed around the room making Mia feel small and inadequate, which was a first for her.

"Yes I am feeling better thank you. But I have many questions as to why I am here. Before I was drowning in the ocean by my house and I some how ended up here."

Getting up from his seat he started to walk down the crafted steps, leaning on his staff as he did so. "You ask a good question which I will answer truthfully, although you may not want to believe it." Clearing his throat he looked directly at her and his black eyes seemed to bore right into her defense.

"The walls between your world and mine weakened when you were struggling under the water. Seeing you underneath the water in my plantar I pulled you into Middle Earth which brought you into the river Isen." Stepping up slowly towards her his eyes watching the fleeting emotions on her face, and he stated with much pride. "I am Saruman, the White Wizard of Isengard."

"You're a wizard? People who claim to be a wizard in my world are either mentally ill or are one of the crazy fan people who collect fantasy art and such." Raising a brow she looked at him. She wasn't totally under his power yet and so she still held her old personality of 'seeing is believing'. A wizard? Come on, like she would believe that….but she did see that elf…so anything was possible.

"Yes I am a wizard and no I am not mentally ill. Now it is my turn to ask the questions. You are Miatako and a very special person at that. But are you even human?" The question just seemed to be out of curiosity and nothing more. However Mia was still surprised that he had known about her little secret.

"You know about me? How? Not even my closest comrades know my other identity." She was stunned. Her mind raced to protect herself, awaiting the harsh words and the call for guards. But nothing came; instead his voice was heard again soft and soothing.

"I do know that you posses some sort of special ability but what it is, is hidden from my view. For my own curiosity and the urgency that I know of what power you hold I would greatly appreciate it if you would show what ever power you have to me." And with those final words he weaved in his charm making the question seem innocent and pure. Not at all like the dark thoughts that prowled through his mind.

Mia shifted nervously, not at all liking this request. She had only shown Bishop her cat form because he would not let her work for him if he didn't know what she looked like. Stupid hustlers. Frowning slightly but however she closed her eyes and sighed, relaxing her tense muscles, slowly her body shifted from human to half woman half beast. A tail sprouted from her back while cat ears sprang up beneath her black/white hair. Her arms and legs slimmed down and muscles rippled underneath her skin while her nails lengthened. Her transformation was complete and as she opened her eyes even her grey eyes changed to those of a cat's.

Saruman was amazed and didn't hold back the gleam of satisfaction as he stepped down towards her and took a full view of the creature in front of him. Strength and agility surrounded the girl like a blanket and her stubbornness was a jewel she wore around her neck. He would have patted himself on the back but that would come later.

Mia was nervous as he walked around her, he didn't utter a word until he was in front of her again.

"You are magnificent." Her jaw dropped. "You were wasted in that other world, all your talent would have faded but if you work for me I can give you power and you will be able to see things that only the wildest imagination can think of. Miatako you are a special creature and I need your abilities to help me with something."

Saruman's eyes were glued to hers with such intensity that only by bare will power was she able to look back into them.

"Middle earth is being consumed by ravenous beings who wish to destroy everything in there way to total domination over the land. They seek to kill me and my friend Sauron who is also in this fight against them. Their armies are nasty orc creatures that do not think twice at the spilling of blood. Join me and protect Middle Earth, the Halflings, the Elves and the Men of Gondor and Rohan. They all look to me to protect them but I can only do so much. With your feline strength you can do other tasks that even the quickest elf cannot do." Saruman was surprised by himself. The careful lies that spilled out of his mouth like honey were so deceitful that no one could think the opposite of him. This made him smirk but he swiftly hid it as his attention refocused on her.

Mia was shaken and enraged at the protest against Saruman and his way of peace. She didn't know what the Halflings were like and she didn't know how the men would react to her but she would protect them all. Another part of Mia spoke up against her new thoughts. Wasn't it just the other day that you were stealing and breaking the law? So now you are turning into the good girl, I see. Hushing that inner voice and clenching her fist she stated coolly.

"I will join you in this fight."


End file.
